Prince of Wales
The Prince of Wales appears in Patriot Games. He is Colonel-in-chief of the Welsh Guard and the heir to the British Throne, and as such is a frequent target for terrorist attacks, particularly from the Ulster Liberation Army (ULA). Character The prince is a naval officer and fond of airplanes. He is adept with light weapons, brave and principled, and thinks quickly in a crisis, as demonstrated by his behavior when his car is attacked. Though he experiences some guilt at not attacking the terrorists, as Ryan did, he soon shakes this off. Patriot Games The Prince of Wales car is attacked by ULA members Sean Miller, Kevin O'Donnell, and John Michael McCrory while on an unscheduled trip across London. His driver and security officer are killed nearly instantly, while the Prince of Wales covers his wife and child in the back seat. Jack Ryan takes out their attackers, but is badly wounded in doing so. Cathy Ryan examines the Prince and Princess and pronounces them healthy. The prince later comes to visit Ryan in the hospital, expressing guilt over his inaction. He believes that he should have exited the car and helped to attack the terrorists as Ryan did. Ryan and his bodyguard flatly tell him that this is nonsense, and if he had exited the car, he and his family would have been either killed or kidnapped. Later, when the prince and his family plan to visit America, they ask the Ryans if they could meet with them for dinner. Scotland Yard chief James Owens warns the prince that their itinerary has been passed to the ULA and that there are likely to be attacks, but the prince argues that if he changes his behavior in any way, it will be a victory for the ULA. During the Ryan's dinner party, the Prince hits it off with Robert Jackson based on a mutual love of airplanes, (Robby dubs him, "The Captain") and enjoys the meal. When Miller and the ULA commandos break in, he is bound with the others, but when Miller leaves and Robert shoots the remaining troops, he runs at Dennis Cooley and knocks him over. During the retreat from the house, the Prince is kept with the women in the center of the group. When he protests this, Jack and Robby point out that if the ULA gets him, then they've won. He pilots the getaway boat most of the way across the lake to Annapolis Bay. When the terrorists arrive at Annapolis Bay, he stands with the others at the seawall, but is unable to get off a shot due to his position. He joins the boat pursuing the terrorists, though, serving as radio operator. After all the ULA terrorists are captured, the Prince comes up the ladder and looks at them, but says nothing. He reflects later to Ryan that he wanted to ask them why they did it. When Ryan says he doubts the answer would mean much, the Prince asks how they will ever solve the problem. He tells Ryan that he's a good man. Category:Ryanverse Character